Superheroes Can't Dance
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Green body paint? A shapeless cloak? A slow waltz? Oh, this is going to be very, very embarrassing. Gohan-x-Videl slight BBxRae ;P


AN. My first entry into a contest. Yay! And so busy with school to. Okay, basically it's a Gohan-x-Videl cosplay challenge (fits with Halloween just around the corner). I was thinking about what to do, couldn't think of anything, almost dressed everyone up as their namesake, then decided against it. I thought it would be much more fun to dress everyone up as superheroes :D Yes, you heard me right. Tien and Chiaotzu...I had trouble casting, so they're just some random people I really like... Hehe... Technically superheroes, if you look into it ;P Anyway, my entry. Enjoy!

* * *

"Krillin, I'm going to kill you."

Krillin blanched (he didn't often hear words like that in that voice), then looked up with wide, hurt eyes.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Why'd you have to do this?"

Krillin shrugged. He was dressed in a very peculiar fashion; if it wasn't for the lack of nose and his height no one would have recognised him. He was wearing a Batman costume. No description was really necessary, but let it be known that the cowl didn't really fit Krillin's head and hung baggily over the area where his nose should have been. 18 was dressed as Catwoman, her blonde hair hidden beneath a black cowl, her figure exposed by the tight black leather costume. Krillin looked over at her, his lips tweaking up in a smile, then shrugged again as he turned back.

"Marron wanted a Halloween party."

"Superheroes, Krillin? The Justice League reunited? _Why_!?"

Krillin looked vaguely hurt. "_I_ didn't pick the theme," he said, pouting slightly. "Just enjoy it. I bet Videl'll be here soon." He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Oh stop it, Krillin," Son Gohan said, colouring a deep red that contrasted horribly with the green of his skin and hair. He had been forced (for some reason that no one had cared to explain to him yet) to come to this party dressed as Beast Boy. "That's not funny."

"I disagree." Krillin laughed softly, then batted his eyelids and sighed wistfully, "Ah, the joy of young love."

"Stop it," Gohan said again, and his voice was a little more dangerous. Krillin only grinned then moved away to continue arranging drinks for people.

Gohan looked down at himself, cursing both his mother (for dressing him this way) and Krillin (for inviting him). He almost went so far as to blame Marron for suggest this theme, then thought better of it. She was only a kid; she was allowed to think up silly ideas like that, it didn't mean that her parents had to humour her. Honestly, this black and purple spandex costume was matched in ridiculousness only by the green body paint his mother had smeared on him and the darker green wig that had been jammed over his own.

He sighed softly to himself as he looked around the room. Everyone was there. Even Goku had showed up from his training, dressed in a passable Green Lantern costume, followed around by Chichi in a Hawkgirl costume. Vegeta and Bulma had come as Superman and Wonder Woman, and by the smouldering death glare Vegeta directed at anyone who even looked at him let alone talked to him it was only on pain of death that he had shown up. Goten and Trunks were running around the room dressed as the Joker and Penguin, two of Krillin's rivals, purposely avoiding the superhero theme by dressing as villains. Trunks had somehow managed to tint his lavender hair green and was dressed very smartly in a purple suit that matched his eyes, the colour of which he couldn't change. Goten had tamed his hair so it was slicked back, a fake cigarette secured in his mouth, dressed in a surprisingly well-fitted suit, complete with waistcoat and pocket watch. He'd managed to somehow convince a large bird to follow him around all night. Yamcha was dressed as Ironman, at least it was safe to assume it was Yamcha the way Puar kept hanging around over his shoulder. Tien and Chiaotzu were sheltered against the wall, Tien flushed a furious red as he shot evil looks at Chiaotzu, obviously in the same predicament as Gohan himself was. Tien was dressed up as Harvey Birdman (to his obvious displeasure) and Chiaotzu had followed this theme by dressing as Avenger (which looked a little odd, but was acceptable). Piccolo had also been dragged here by Dende, dressed as Martian Manhunter, Dende dressed as a very green looking Robin. Obviously he hadn't been able to find the body paint Chichi had.

Gohan couldn't help but smile when he saw the fury burning in Piccolo's eyes as well. Looks as though him, Piccolo, Vegeta and (a little surprisingly) Tien were all in the same boat. At least they all had the physique for these costumes. Not like Yajirobe…

"Oh, Gohan, there you are."

Gohan forced his smile to widen as he turned, bowing his head a little so he could meet his mother's eyes. She was smiling knowingly, a sly glint in her eye that he recognised.

"Hi, Mum," he said, dreading what was going to happen next. "What's up?"

"Looks like your partner's here," she said. "Go on, ask her to dance."

Gohan's eyes widened with horror. "Videl's not here yet, is she?" he asked desperately. He had hoped he would have time to change into some normal clothes before she arrived.

Chichi's conspiratorial smile widened significantly. "Who said anything about Videl?" she asked innocently.

Gohan froze, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Chichi took this opportunity to sidle away and her spot was soon taken by a girl in a long, shapeless cloak, her face hidden by a hood. Gohan recovered from his shock, a blush rising in his cheeks again, as the girl spat:

"I _hate_ costume parties."

There was a silence. Gohan turned to the front, his hands clasping behind his back, his cheeks burning. The girl crossed her arms, obvious through the cloak. The silence became increasingly awkward.

"So, who dressed you, Gohan?" she asked eventually. "You look like a vegetable."

He startled, then shrank into himself as he stammered, "M-my m-m-mum…" He swallowed hard, told himself violently to suck it up, and said in a slightly more level voice. "What about you, Vi-Videl?"

"Eraser dressed me," Videl said darkly. "I'm supposed to be someone called Raven or something. She's a member of…"

"The Teen Titans," Gohan said, glumly.

"Yeah, that's it." Videl sounded less than enthused. "She said I had to look for my partner. Beast something…"

Gohan froze. He looked sharply at her, then down at his own costume. They wouldn't. Not that far, surely…

"I…I'm Beast Boy," he mumbled under his breath. He hoped, he prayed that she didn't hear him. He knew she had, however, by the slight stiffening in the shoulder that just touched him.

"What?"

"I'm dressed as Beast Boy," Gohan said, flushing. "He's a member of the Teen Titans…too…"

"Oh…"

He cautioned a glance at her. Her face was hidden by the hood still, but the set of her mouth certainly spoke of embarrassment. He hoped that he wasn't misreading it, that she wasn't angry. He didn't think he could take it if she was angry.

The music, which up to now had been playing simple soft piano melodies, now swelled to include strings and brass, each section playing a slow waltz melody. Goku and Chichi started dancing, Chichi leading of course. Then Bulma led a violently twitching Vegeta to the floor. 18 and Krillin looked at each other, shrugged, and Krillin lifted off and flew a couple of feet off the floor, gently wrapping his arms around 18's body, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Goten and Trunks alternated spinning Marron around, her delighted, high-pitched giggles ringing around the room. Videl and Gohan watched in silence, Gohan occasionally stealing glances at the hooded girl at his side.

"Uh…" he started, but his voice gave out.

There was another silence. He decided to try again.

"W-would you li-like to…?" No, that wasn't right. It was way too informal for a girl like her. "I wo-would be honoured if y-you…"

Another silence. It was a terribly awkward silence this time, making the air thick and hard to breathe. Gohan stood there, his cheeks burning, cursing himself silently. The minutes dragged themselves by, until Videl sighed.

"Just ask, rice-boy."

Gohan flushed even darker and managed, "D'you wanna dance?"

Videl looked up at him, her eyes visible beneath her hood, big and thoughtful, then she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Beast Boy."

Gohan's knees almost collapsed from relief. Instead the infamous Son grin spread over his face (a grin that was actually very similar to Beast Boy's grin, though Gohan didn't know it). The cloak around Videl's frame parted and a pale hand caught his.

They walked out onto the dance floor together. They stood for a moment, completely still, looking at each other, before Videl parted the cloak, pushing it back over her shoulders, and held her arms out. Gohan swallowed hard, his eyes widening as they skimmed down over her.

He had never seen Teen Titans, had never even heard of it before tonight, and so it was a surprise to see that underneath the shapeless cloak Raven appeared to be wearing a tight, long-sleeved leotard. It clung to Videl's curves, her waist highlighted by the loose belt there, and her shapely legs were exposed.

"Gohan?"

His eyes snapped back up to his face, his mouth open a little, his cheeks burning. Videl had pushed the hood back and was looking at him, her eyebrows raised. Was that the hint of a blush he saw hiding in her cheeks? No, surely not. Satan Videl didn't blush. Ever.

He bit on his lower lip, then moved forward. Videl didn't object when he uncertainly took one of her hands, putting his other hand on the dip of her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. They stood still for another moment.

"Can you dance?" she asked eventually.

"No," he said, flushing. "Can you?"

"No." Another pause. "May as well give it a shot though. You lead, right?"

"I…think so…"

They started taking awkward steps back and forth, swaying uncertainly in time to the music. Gohan fought to keep his gaze on Videl's face, but his eyes kept drifting down her body. He had never imagined… No, that was stupid. She was a martial artist, wasn't she? Of course she would be…well-shaped. He was stupid to think otherwise. Still, under that baggy shirt, who would've guessed?

His eyes fixed on her face again, and he noticed with a sudden shock of embarrassment that while he had been eyeing her curves, examining her body with an appreciative eye, she had been doing the same.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he noticed the same appreciation, the same burning attraction he felt in his own eyes burning in hers.

"You…look really nice," he said lamely as they swayed back and forth.

"You too," she said.

"The leotard really suits you," he said, and instantly regretted it. He sounded like a pervert… He sounded like…Master Roshi! The shame!

"I could say the same," she said, and surprised him by smiling. "Very flattering. You've got…uh…" She broke off, blushing.

"No, go on," he said. He glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "It's okay. What?"

"You've got a good body for it," she mumbled. "That's all… You look good…"

He flushed, unable to stop the wide grin that spread over his face. She thought he looked good. That was a step in the right direction, right?

"You do too."

"I do what?"

"You've got a good body too." His eyes widened and he blushed, ducking his head. "Uh…sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded…"

He would have continued babbling out apologies for the next five minutes if she hadn't said, "Thank you." He froze, looking at her. She was still smiling, her eyes sparkling.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. It was probably some Saiyan impulse, something that couldn't be contained. All he knew was one moment he was looking at her, smiling a familiar, goofy grin, loving the look of her beautiful eyes, her wide smile, and the next he had bent his head and their lips were pressed gently together.

There was a moment of silence. Gohan pulled away, looking nervously into Videl's face, fear filling him.

"I…I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to. I won't do it a-gmph!"

His apology was interrupted as Videl gripped him by his spandex suit and pulled him down. Their lips met again, less gently than before. He was surprised for a second, staring at her closed eyelids, before he began to appreciate the smoothness of the lips beneath his own, the soft pressure of her body against his, the strength in the hands still twisted into his costume, and slipped his arms around her. One hand slipped though her hair, his thumb tracing over her jaw. The other settled on her waist, pressing her closer.

Time seemed to lose all meaning. They broke away numbers of times, but always came back together, unable to stop once they had started. When they finally did come back to themselves they found that the rest of the dance floor was deserted, and that most of the room was looking at them and smiling. Goten and Trunks were sniggering behind their hands, making noises like, "Yuck!" and "Gross!" and "Blegh!"

Gohan blinked, then flushed a brilliant red and grabbed Videl's hand, dragging her from the room. Once outside he looked at her and realised with a deep flash of embarrassment just why everyone had looked so amused.

Videl's makeup was pale, almost ashy, but around her mouth there was a great, green smear. His body paint had rubbed off during their encounter on the dance floor.

"Uh…Videl?"

"What?" she asked. She put her hand up to her mouth, wiped it, looked at her green fingertips, then up at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Um…I'm sorry." He didn't have any spare pieces of cloth, but pulled his sleeve over his hand and started wiping the green paint off his face. "I mean, for putting the paint…I mean for kissing…I mean…"

Videl looked at him, her expression unreadable, until the paint was gone. He continued to stumble through apologies all the way, starting, stopping and faltering. When the paint was gone Videl put a hand up, effectively stopping his rambling apology.

"Stop it," she said. "Don't apologise." The smile she turned up to him was enough to make his knees go weak, his heart thump hard high in his throat, and a shameful burst of lust travel all the way through him. "You don't need to." She gently touched his cheek, boosted herself to her toes, and gently pecked him on the lips again. He flushed, growing even weaker as she whispered, "I liked it," into his ear.

Then she was gone, disappearing around the corner, and he stumbled back inside with a strong sense of disbelief filling him. The knowing look that his mother, Krillin and Bulma sent him was annoying, but he didn't do anything to stop them. He just walked back over to his spot, grinning inanely to himself as one fingertip rested gently on his lips.

_She liked it…_

* * *

AN. Hope you liked it. Hope it wasn't...uh...irrelevant... Don't hate me if I didn't include your favourite superhero. It's not my expertise...


End file.
